Society has Slipped!
by luluguineapig
Summary: Arthur and Merlin meet Dr. Horrible AND his freeze ray! From what they can tell, the future is a very strange, messed up place. When Dr. Horrible sends them out into the city, who is going to be the source of the chaos? Is it going to be Dr. Horrible, Arthur and Merlin, or Captain Hammer? Find out in this funny, short crossover!


The explosion knocked everyone out. They all came too around the same time.

"Merlin, what the hell did you do?!"

"I swear, this time I did nothing!" Merlin replied defensively. The smoke slowly dissipated from the room and Merlin could see one blonde, middle-aged man dressed in a white suit with goggles and another sweating through his clothes sitting opposite from Arthur and him.

"Gah, who the heck are you?" the blonde stranger asked. Arthur jumped to his feet and withdrew his sword, pointing it at him. "I am King Arthur Pendragon and if you do not tell me who you are and what you have done, I shall have you executed!"

The blonde man swore and then turned to face the sweaty man beside him, "Moist, I think we've time travelled the wrong people."

The short man shrugged and replied, "Well at least it works, Doc." Arthur's brow furrowed. He was about to attack when the blonde man held out a giant hunk of metal, aimed it at Arthur, and then pushed a button. All of a sudden Arthur was completely still. Merlin watched in awe. He jumped to his feet, examined Arthur, and then exclaimed, "You have magic!"

The blonde scoffed, "No, it's called a freeze ray." He slowly stood up, as did the short, sweaty man. He asked, "I don't suppose they call you Mordred?"

Merlin was shocked. "No, I'm _Merlin_."

The man rolled his eyes, "Great, so now we've brought another couple of goodie-goodies into our millennium. Just what the world needs. Look Merlin, the world is a messed up place, don't go getting in my way by trying to fix it."

Merlin became angry. "What have you done to my friend?" Billy glanced at the loser who was frozen with a stupid war-attack expression on his face. Then he burst out laughing. "I can't believe that Neanderthal is supposed to be King Arthur!" He and Moist nearly fell over laughing. Merlin was so confused, he began to feel faint. Dr. Horrible felt a bit sorry for him. "Here," he said as he shot him with his knock out ray. Merlin collapsed on the floor. "He'll wake up soon enough."

Merlin was having a pleasant dream of him and Freya frolicking through a meadow. She kept calling his name, "Merlin,….Meeeerrlin."

"Freya, my love, what is it?" He mumbled.

"Who the heck is Freya?" Merlin blinked a few times to see Arthur shaking him awake. He quickly sat up. "Where are we?" he asked.

Arthur and Merlin were in a small dimly lit room with absolutely nothing inside except a door. There was quite a bit of light coming from the crack underneath it, just enough to see.

Arthur replied, "I haven't a clue, I was frozen for about 15 minutes and when I unfroze, I was in this room and you were unconscious." Merlin jumped up to try to open the door. It wasn't locked!

As he pushed it open, he caught a glimpse of the room they had been in only moments ago. Suddenly, the man known as Moist came flying up against the door slamming it shut. Moist called out to Dr. Horrible as he barricaded the door that was trying to swing open behind him, "Doc, Doc, they're both awake! I can't hold them much longer!" Billy came and helped by throwing himself against the door. Suddenly a sword pierced through it and came right between the two villains.

Billy looked at Moist and nodded. Billy then walked off as Moist opened the door just a crack.

"Doctor Horrible will see you now," he said in a deep, dark voice. Arthur and Merlin looked at each other. Moist opened the door all the way and led them to where Doctor Horrible was sitting on his giant lounge chair. Moist continued, "The Doctor has now permitted you to speak." Billy giggled at his newfound power. The three men looked at him. He blushed, cleared his throat, and spoke in a low voice, "Thank you, Moist."

"Who are you?!" Arthur barked. Billy kept from cowering at the harshness in his voice. "I am the one, the only, the powerful and great, the face of your doom, the name of your fear, with my PhD in Horribleness, tremble before me, for I am," Billy lowered his voice again and tried to put on his most fearsome expression, "Dr. Horrible."

Arthur turned to faced Merlin, "Not exactly the answer I was looking for."

Billy spoke up, "Really? Did it run too long? The Wikihow article I read on evil introductions said to make it concise, but I had to fit my 'PhD in Horribleness in there somehow,'" Billy rambled on and on until he saw the amusement on his prisoner's faces. He blushed and then continued, "Anyway, this is my partner in crime, Moist," he pointed to the damp man who smiled and waved.

"Hey nice to meet ya," Moist greeted as he held out his hand. Merlin cringed as he shook Moist's wet, clammy hand and wiped his own on his trousers.

"So what do you want with us? And where are we?" Arthur asked.

"Well you see, I tried to time travel Mordred into the future to enlist him in my evil schemes, but instead I got stuck with you two, the _heros_ of the Arthurian legends, which is just swell I might add," Billy replied sarcastically. "Any who, you two are stuck in the future for a bit. Just until I can fix my time machine. It exploded when you first arrived." All of a sudden Billy's face lit up as he thought of a fantastic idea.

"While you're here, you two should get out and see the city! Take in some of that 21st century before you leave." He smirked evilly. He could see the headline now, _Lunatic With Sword and Crazy Magician Wreak Havoc on City_. He pictured Arthur swinging his sword at TV's and Merlin using his magic to destroy cars.

Before Merlin or Arthur could protest, Dr. Horrible shoved them out the door.

"Don't hurry back, come whenever you're ready!"

Merlin and Arthur stood outside the front door dumbfounded. "He seems like an utter loony to me," Arthur commented. "Unless of course that's how everyone in the future acts," Merlin added. "Do you think he's some type of sorcerer?" Arthur became concerned. Merlin scoffed. "No, and if he were wouldn't you have killed him by now?" Merlin asked curiously. "I would've killed him not for sorcery, but for transferring us here in the first place if it weren't for the fact that he's the only way we can get back to Camelot." Merlin hadn't even though about that.

Somehow, the young king and warlock were able to wander away from the apartment building and into the open outside. Both Arthur and Merlin gaped at what they saw. To them, car's seemed like beasts, clothing seemed like underwear, buildings seemed like palaces, and city lights seemed like magic. Neither oe would dare attack anything though, for this was simply the future, there was nothing to be done to change it. Instead, the two men meandered through the city in awe. They came across a short red-headed woman singing and extending a piece of parchment to passing civilians.

"Would you lend a caring hand, to shelter those who need it?" She asked Arthur. Arthur arched an eyebrow, "Um, sure. How can I be of service?"

Her face lit up as she began talking about homeless shelters and offered Arthur the parchment to sign. "Really? All I have to do is sign this piece of parchment and then civilians will be helped?" The red head nodded, "Hopefully." Arthur quickly scribbled his signature as did Merlin.

The girl looked at the paper. "Is this a joke to you?"

"I'm sorry?" Arthur replied curiously.

"'Arthur Pendragon.' Ha. Ha. Ha. And this one just plainly says 'Merlin.'" She said with obvious agitation.

Arthur glanced over at Merlin. He shrugged, "Out of all of the writers who have used me as a character you'd think just one of them would give me a last name, but noooooo."

The red head continued, "I'm sorry, but would you please either take this seriously or be on your way."

"I am Arthur Pendragon!" Arthur said defensively, "And this is my trusty servant, Merlin, who unfortunately was never given a last name. I assure you we joke not."

"You keep servants! How inhumane!" Penny spat with disgust, "Wait, what am I saying? You don't really keep a servant! You're just trying to mess with me with all of this King Arthur stuff. I wish someone would actually care for once." Penny sighed as she began to walk away. All of a sudden Captain Hammer appeared out of nowhere in between Penny and Arthur and began singing.

"Merlin," Arthur hissed, "the future really _is_ full of lunatics!"

Before Merlin could respond, Captain Hammer barked, "I heard this young lady say 'inhumane!' Now I'm not completely sure of what that means, but I'm 100% sure that it's not a good thing. And if it's not a good thing, then the world needs my saving expertise!"

Captain Hammer began running towards Arthur and Merlin with the idea of tackling them. Instead Arthur drew his sword and wacked Captain Hammer over the head with the handle, knocking him unconscious. Penny screamed and began running away.

"No, no, no, no, no! What did you do?! I meant for you to wreak havoc on the city, not to scare the feces out of the woman I love!"

Arthur and Merlin looked behind them to see Doctor Horrible having a fit. Finally he calmed down and spoke, "Come on let's get you back to where you came from. At least you knocked out Captain Hammer, that puts you on my good side. Not that I have one!" Dr. Horrible laughed at his own joke as he led the two very confused lads back to his apartment.

After hours of hard work, Dr. Horrible managed to rebuild his time machine. "Alright gents, let's test this machine out for size. If you feel a burning sensation, it's normal." The boys very reluctantly stepped inside the machine and waited for Dr. Horrible to push the button. Moist waved a dripping hand at them goodbye as they were sucked back into the past.

Merlin and Arthur landed back in Arthur's bed chambers, Arthur on his bed and poor Merlin on the floor.

"Merlin, did that really just happen?"

"I'm pretty sure it just did. Oh well let are great, great, great grandchildren deal with the psychopaths of the future." Arthur laughed, "At least there was no magic involved; it appeared to be nothing more than futuristic contraptions at work."

Merlin shifted uncomfortably and forced a laugh, "Yeah, at least there was no trace of sorcery."

* * *

**Ok, so what did you think? I wrote this mainly for laughs and somewhat out of my own curiosity. I love getting reviews, private messages, anything. Tell me what you loved about. Tell me what you hated about it. Thank you, you guys are awesome!**


End file.
